generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Manning
Bryan Manning is a Sophomore at Port Charles High School. Bryan came in during Season 6 as a new freshman who was drawn to Tori Morasco and had no idea about their fathers past. the two become a couple and it caused problems right away as soon as their parents figured out who the other one was. Tori was forbidden from seeing Bryan but Bryan fought to see her. they even joked about how they were like Romeo and Juliet with how much there parents hate each other. Later, the pair continue to sneak out to see each other and go behind their parents back with the help of Tori's older sister Kaylee until Kaylee's boyfriend Will Lavery dumps her and Kaylee becomes spiteful and tells their parents, but Bryan and Tori are able to finally get their parents to get along and put what happened behind them for the sake of Bryan and Tori. Bryan is the son of Jack Manning and his wife Peyton Lenz, grandson of Todd Manning and Blair Cramer, nephew of Starr Manning, Danielle Salinger, and Sam Manning and cousin of Kenzie Ford, Hope Thornhart, Cody Ford, Evan Salinger and Tyler Salinger. Bryan is portrayed by Sterling Knight. Early Life In The Series 'Season 6' 6.05 Story of My Life Bryan meets Tori in his English class and discovers they both have a love of Shakespeare. After class the pair discuss their lesson and Hamlet. 6.09 Cross The Line Bryan continues to hang out after class again and Tori invites Bryan over to her place for dinner. Bryan goes and Tori introduces him to his parents. Her father, Shane, asks him about his last name and Bryan explains that he is from Llanview and his father is Jack Manning and grandfather Todd Manning. Bryan is polite throughout dinner and answers Tori's mom's questions. The next day, he asks Tori out on a proper date and she agrees and the two go to a movie that night. 6.10 She's A Rebel Bryan meets Tori at school and asks her out again. The two meet at Kelly's after school. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Bryan overhears his parents talking about meeting Tori's parents to discuss the past. Bryan asks what's going on and how they know Tori's parents and Jack explains they were enemies in high school, not going into detail. 'Season 7' 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Bryan is on the phone with Tori when their call is disconnected because Kaylee hangs up Tori's phone 7.17 Why is Life Like This Bryan is at home when he gets a text from Tori's phone canceling their date. Bryan texts her telling her they can reschedule. Later that night he gets a call from Tori asking him where he is and why he stood her up. Bryan explains that she canceled. He takes a screenshot of their conversation and sends it to her. Tori says Kaylee must have stolen her phone. Bryan asks why she would do that and Tori explains that Will dumped her and she is angry. She tells him she will talk to Kaylee and see him tomorrow at school. 'Season 8' 8.11 Let It Go Bryan returns home from spending the day with Tori and hears his parents talking about Tori's. He asks his parents what's going on and Jack tells him that while his younger siblings are at camp, they are going to go talk to Tori's parents and try to officially put the water under the bridge. Bryan tells him that while he doesn't know the details of Jack and Shane's problems, it is likely best if they go talk. Later that night, he is texting Tori who tells him their parents are talking, but she isn't sure if her dad is going to forgive his because of how mad he is. When his parents return home, Bryan asks what happened all those years ago and Jack explains once again refuses to go into details, just that it's dealt with. 'Season 9' 9.13 New Perspectiv'''e After a date with Tori, Bryan comes home to hear his parents arguing again about Shane Morasco. Bryan listens and doesn't let his parents know he is home. He is shocked to hear his dad confessing to nearly bullying Shane to death. Bryan walks into the kitchen angry and asks his dad what is going on. Jack confesses that he did bully Shane in high school, he stole his clothes after a shower and even stole his inhaler. Bryan is shocked and points out that he could have killed him. Jack says he knows and he regrets it. When Bryan asks if that is how he nearly bullied him to death, Jack tells him the truth on how Shane almost jumped off a roof. Bryan is furious and leaves. He calls up Tori and she meets him at the Port Charles Park where Bryan explains everything. Tori told him she knew but didn't want to be the one to tell him, especially since he loves his dad. She didn't want him to think less of him. '''9.15 Ready to Fall Tori asks Bryan if he is still not talking to his dad. Bryan tells her he doesn't plan on talking to him any time soon. Especially since his dad was always the guy who made sure he stayed in line and was a good person. Tori says it's obvious he's changed. He regrets what he did, he just needs to talk to him. Bryan goes home and talks to his dad and hears more details about what he did. He also talks about how much he regrets it. He was a spoiled brat and needed disapline. After he fully realized what he did, he regretted everything and wanted to make ammends or apologize but Shane had already moved away. He knew what not to do in parenting and wanted to make sure he and his younger brother and sister were raised right. He feels he did that. 'Season 10' 10.03 We Fall Apart Bryan visits Tori to see how she is doing. Tori tells him nothing feels real and she keeps thinking Kaylee is going to walk through the front door and make a snarky comment. 10.04 View From Heaven Bryan attends Kaylee's funeral to support Tori. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Bryan is at school with Tori who is mostly in a fog when they get a mass text from an unknown number. Tori clicks it and sees it's a link to a new gossip site saying mean things about Kaylee like how she caused the crash. Bryan takes Tori's phone from her and takes her home before she can lash out at anyone. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Bryan attends Brandi's hearing with Tori. Season 11 11.04 You Make Me Sick Bryan texts Tori to see if she wants to hang out but she declines, saying she isn't feeling well. 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me Bryan meets up with Tori and asks how she is doing. Tori tells him she is feeling better and still trying to adjust to Kaylee being gone. The pair hangs out at the park for a while when their phones beep and get a text notification. Tori sees that it is the Raw. Real. story that she and Meghan submitted. Bryan is shocked by it and says that this gossip site is terrible. Tori agrees with him. 11.12 Revenge & Its Thrills Bryan is out with Tori and sees Yasmin upset along with Kate. Tori smiles and Bryan asks her what's going on. Tori tells him nothing and not to worry about it, causing him to become suspicious. 11.13 Let's Cheers To This Bryan is hanging out with Tori when they get another notification from Raw. Real. Tori follows the link and laughs when she sees the video. Bryan is confused by her reaction and asks her why she finds that funny. Tori tells him Kate deserves it for what Brandi did. Bryan is confused by what she means by that and Tori tells him that Brandi killed Kaylee and Kate is her sister. Bryan is still confused and sees that Tori is really amused by Kate being embarrassed. Bryan tells her that he doesn't know who she is anymore and the pair argues about her going after Kate for what Brandi did. Bryan then breaks up with her and tells her he hopes she gets help. 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Bryan is at the Port Charles park when he sees Tori talking to Meghan. He walks closer to them and hears that they are behind the stories online. Bryan goes to Tori's place before she gets home. Shane tells him Tori isn't there and Bryan tells him it's him and Mikaela who he wants to talk to. Shane lets him in but is confused. Bryan then tells him what Tori has done as revenge for Kaylee. Shane is shocked but Bryan tells him that he heard her admit it, she is working with Meghan Spencer. Tori then arrives and is shocked to see Bryan and asks what's going on. Shane explained what Bryan told him and Tori is angry at Bryan. Bryan tells her he did what was best. He then leaves so her parents can sort this out. 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way Bryan goes on Facebook and posts what Tori did and how he apologizes for her behavior, especially to Yasmin and Kate. Season 12 12.04 Life Goes On Bryan returns to PC High for his senior year and is still somewhat worried about how Tori is doing. He sees who he thinks is Hayley Spinelli. He goes up and talks to her, telling her he loves the new look which is straight hair and no glasses along with more trendy clothes. He also mentions that he hopes she is in some of his classes this year. The girl corrects him, saying she isn't Hayley but her twin sister Sera. Bryan apologizes but Sera thanks him for the compliment. 12.06 The Young and Hopeless Bryan sees Sera again and the two talk. Bryan asks Sera out on a date and she accepts. He later goes to her house and they have a study date. He meets both her parents Damian and Ellie. The next day, Bryan sends Sera flowers. 12.08 In Silent Seas We Drown Bryan is seen at school with Sera. 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page Bryan surprises Sera at school with a few roses, causing Courtney to say he is the perfect boyfriend. Season 13 13.01 Bed of Roses 13.08 In a Place of Solace 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 3.17 Lightning In a Bottle 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia Quotes Relationships Tori Morasco *Start Up: 6.05 Story Of My Life *Breakup: 11.13 Let's Cheers To This ** Reason: Bryan was fed up with Tori's revenge scheme against Kate and Yasmin Sera Spinelli * Start Up: 12.06 The Young and Hopeless * Break Up: 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears ** Bryan got into University of Chicago and didn't want a long distance relationship Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Original Character